Son of the Phoenix
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Harry was sold to a rather shady guy by the Dursleys'. After that they moved to USA. While Harry was experimented to become a weapon. Watch as he was found by X –Men, specially Jean and she become very protective of him. Wizarding world bashing. Harry x Multi.


**Son of the Phoenix**

 **Summary: - Harry was sold to a rather shady guy by the Dursleys'. After that they moved to USA. While Harry was experimented to become a weapon. Watch as he was found by X –Men, specially Jean and she become very protective of him. Wizarding world bashing. Harry x Multi.**

 **Chapter 1: The boy is found**

While the X – Men and the children were leaving the Alkali Lake Jean heard a voice. More like a voice that was filled with agony, hurt and to the surprise of her a child's voice. She started to walk towards the voice when Scott asked her.

"Where are you going Jean?"

"I heard a voice of a child, right from that direction."

They came towards a sealed room. It was sealed very tightly as she can see thick titanium door that was blocking her way. She with the help of her newly freed powers – that she was going to talk to Professor – blasted the door. What she saw shocked her and made her angry beyond any realm. There was a child, mere six of seven years old, with black hair was suspended in a green liquid with oxygen mask on his mouth. He also had some wires that were showing his vitals.

Scott went to the computer terminal to release the boy and also take the hard drives of the computers for later studies. When the liquid drained the glass chamber opened and the boy collapsed. Jean seeing this hurried went to his side. The boy then opened his eyes for a brief second. She saw his eyes were glowing green emerald. But what he said before he again became unconscious was the only thing that will in future make sure that she did not do anything stupid like going to magneto and destroy the world.

"Mommy?"

Jean was stunned. Why this boy would will call her mom. She very well knows that she never was pregnant. But now was not the time. She will investigate later about this. Right now she needed to take him out of there.

"Scott lets go. He needs medical attention."

"Right. Let's go." He said as he pocketed the hard drives.

 **Sometime later at the X – Jet**

"We are losing power." Storm shouted. Charles was sitting beside her. On his side was also sat the unconscious boy that Jean found. While no one was looking Jean silently went outside to buy time so that the X – Jet can take off. But she inwardly knew that she won't make it alive.

It was Logan who was the first one to notice Jean was gone. When he said that everyone was trying to go down to take her in. Kurt tried to teleport to her but was unable to do it as Jean was blocking her. Then Jean talked to everyone through Charles. Said her goodbyes to them also told them to look after the little kid. It was at this time that unthinkable happened.

"N-e-ve-r, N-e-v-er. I w-il-l ne-ve-r l-os-e Mo-m-m-y ag-ai-n." the black haired kid said. And at that moment he glowed and a massive surge of electrical current was traveled through the jet towards the engine from sky. He then simply vanished in a familiar blue smoke and after some time it came back with Jean with him. After coming back he collapsed again. Storm in the meantime was able to lift off the jet and get out of the lake.

 **One day later at healing bay**

"How is he?" asked Prof. Xeviar.

"He is stable for now. But his mind is still in chaos. We might have to go in there to help him clear it." Jean said.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked with slight concern in his voice which he tried to hide but Jean's enhanced powers noticed it. She refrained from frowning as she still do not want to confront him about it as Harry – which she was able glean from his memories that she was able to see in the chaos – was still in coma.

"I am fine. Did you got anything from the hard drives?"

"Yes. And you won't like it. Come."

Scott, Logan, Storm was sitting in Xevier's office when both Jean and Charles came in. then Xevier nodded to them and Scott started to recording. It was then a video of Nathan Essex came in the view. The recording then started.

 **Hallo every one. As for me I am a man called Mr. Sinister. A fellow mutant and immortal with Logan and some others. If you are seeing this then my goal is complete and you have gotten Harry Potter. He is a wizard from the Britain magical community. He is the very first mutant with a mutant power that actually adapted to other powers he came in contact with and step in the time stream to go in past and possible futures. He will be the first mutant with multiple powers after a being that I will tell you later. At the age of seventeen he destroyed a so called dark lord he already destroyed when he was fifteen months old. He was very powerful and people even feared his name calling him You – Know – Who or He Who - Must - Not - Be – Named. His real name was Tom Marvello Riddle or Lord Voldemort. He had done many atrocities to anyone who opposed him. But you can learn that on your own. Now back to the story.**

 **After destroying the so called dark lord the narrow minded people started to fear him and view him an upcoming dark lord. He tried to avoid them as much as possible but some were very consistent. It was that time he was betrayed by the ones he called friends and family – the Weaslys' and the man he viewed as a mentor and thought to be dead – Albus Dumbledore. One day he, his wife and their unborn child were resting in their new home they came in restrained his and his wife's magic. They told him that his whole life was planned and how he was basically manipulated to do the biddings of them. They then basically torture and raped his wife killed her in front of him. They were about to do the same to him when his mutant powers awakened. He basically atomized the attacking group and also his property.**

 **Then he basically became the fiercest and most powerful of dark lords to ever come. The kindest, bravest and lovely guy became the very abomination that he fought for all his life. He simply wanted to have all the power he could gain and wanted hop this dimension to a new one where he can live his life with his wife peacefully. But to do that he needed to do a ritual that will cost this planet. After fifty years he became the mutant he wanted. He became the first alpha - omega level mutant. Yes you heard it right Charles Xavier he is the epitome of the mutant evolution with the power to rewrite the very reality even stronger than me.**

 **We knew that we all lost everything and it was some time before he succeeded. So me and some of you as well devised a plan to jump in time. Then I went in past and started to gather the genetic material to make him powerful but keep him happy. After sometime I gathered everything I needed. I used blood of Charles Xevier, Jean Grey, Alex Summers, Mystique, Logan, Quicksilver, Night crawler, Magneto. Also I fortunately was able to acquire blood, Memories and magic samples (Don't ask how) from the most powerful wizard and witches – Merlin, Morgana and the four Founders of Hogwarts.**

 **I also injected some nanites in him to make his already instant regeneration and higher brain function super charged. Now the reason I left him so that you can find him. Specially to Jean Grey. I could come and make him my servant but his magic instantly will lash out in any rewriting of his brain. It will only happen when he allowed it to. It was because Jean has striking similarities to his Mother Lilly Potter nee Evans. His mother also had red hair like her and emerald green eyes like he possessed. His magic will only let them come near him those that he trusts and right now it is only Jean. Because believe it or not I am not happy he was about to destroy the world I wanted to rule.**

 **Anyway take him to this address. It is a facility to train him in his powers. Here are the plans of the facility and password and codes of the doors that will need it. You do not want some unknown to come there. And it will only open to Jean and Harry and no one else. It is a precaution that I had to take as I do not want any interference in his training and his emotional growth.**

 **One last thing. Jean in the future he really suffers a lot before my intervention. So please love him as much you can. I know coming from me this sound corney and unbelievable but if I was and in future ever will be honest with something this is it. My present self does not know anything about me coming in the past or my job with Harry. So you do not have to fear him knowing about him.**

 **Thank You, Good bye.**

Everyone was silent after hearing this. It was Logan that opened his mouth. "Okay that was informative."

"It makes sense now that he called me his mom before he fainted there or when he sensed was going lose his mother again overpowered my telekinetic field and saved me from being crushed in the lake." Said Jean.

"Yeah, he really wanted to live you." Said Scott.

"I am going to check on him. If you need me for anything call me." Jean said as she left the room.

 **At hospital bay**

Jean was contemplating the things she heard in the recording and how it was going to change her life. She started to feel another entity in her mind and if the recordings were true then it was Phoenix.

'You are right.' She heard a female voice.

'So you are Phoenix.'

'Yes the cosmic entity that create and destroy the universes after it was time to end it. When it was time to end it I choose a host and after sometime living within it I overflow him/her with my power to make them destroy it. But not before saving as many as my host wanted to save the people he/she wanted.' said the Phoenix.

'But why would you do that?'

'Because everything that has the beginning has the end. Now let us help our child.'

'Our child?'

'I will not lie to you. After the recording I wanted to protect the child as well like he is my own flesh and blood.'

'Okay I understand that.'

'Now before we do what we needed to do let me merge with you some. You will have tremendous increase in your powers. Also you will become semi – immortal. Like you will not age past 25 years of age and no deasis will affect you. You will have instant regeneration and also even if you are killed you will be reborn like a Phoenix from its ash.'

'Wow.'

'Yes wow indeed. But I am doing this mainly for him. His mind is too fragile. If something happened to you then he will lost it and then it will exactly that happen what that recording guy said.'

'Okay let's enter his mind.'

And with that Jean empowered by Phoenix entered his mind. First his magic was about to lash out but felt the same motherly instinct it felt form its welder's birth mother and let her pass.

The place she came was utter chaos. A heavy thunderstorm was going on. She could sense the emotion of the child and the memories he had in his short life. She saw how his parents loved him specially his mother. How they died to protect him from the bad man that she knew was voldemort. How the master manipulator bound his powers and left him to be abused for four years. How his uncle sold him to Mr. Sinister for some money. Phoenix thought that she was going to kill them very slowly and Jean could not agree more. His one year of hell that was experimentation. He even got his own adamantium grafting but with the nanites help it was to the molecular level. Meaning it will not stunt his growth but will grow with him.

After viewing the memories she went past the storm and to the boy that was hugging his knees to him and sobbing uncontrollably. She walked towards him slowly so not startle him while projecting the aura of protection and love. Phoenix also helped him with it. She slowly sat beside him and gently pushed her hands through the scalp. Harry feeling a presence beside him looked up and saw the woman he once lost and was again about to lose some time ago.

"Mommy?"

"Yes child we are your mother." Jean said it as another presence fed into existence. She looked the same with her but her hair had a fiery quality and so were her eyes.

"Did you come to recue me from this place."

"Yes but do want these memories gone my child."

"Yes. They hurt very badly. I do not want to remember them."

"I understand but if we erased them then it will feel that you forgot something and it will eat you from the inside. So I have a better plan. How about I sealed them and you slowly started to remember them after sometime when you are able to handle it?"

"Will it hurt me."

"No child and I will never knowingly hurt you."

"Then do it mommy. But promise me that you will never leave me again."

"Never child. We promise that we will never leave you." With that Jean and Phoenix hugged him between them. Phoenix then started to use her power to slowly put barriers around his vicious memories that will slowly erode with time.

 **Outside Harry's mind**

Jean opened her eyes and saw that her new child was sleeping peacefully with a smile in his face. She instantly fell in love with that smile. She vowed to love and protect him for all the harms in the future.

'We need to train in our new powers.'

'Yes we need to become more powerful to protect/guide him to his potential.'

'And we will do it in the mansion that sinister made.'

'Right.'

With that she went to Xavier's office. When she entered in the office they were still discussing about Harry. Scott came to her to ask if she was alright and she nodded.

"Prof. I need the address and password of the mansion sinister designed. Me and Harry will be moving in there."

"What are you talking about Jean. You really do not believe that he will just leave the mansion without it being trapped."

"You think I do not know that. But it is the best bet right now. Harry is as much a danger to himself and others right now. He does not have any control of his powers. He is right now in very emotional high. Just a twitch of his fingers in a stress can very well destroy everything surrounding him." she snapped at Scott surprising everyone in the room.

After the surprise was over it was Xavier opened his mouth. "Sorry Scott but Jean is right. While I am unable to reach his mind I felt exactly the things Jean said."

"You should not have tried to reach his mind Professor. The very small moment I was in his mind – which he let me in – it was very difficult to stay there. Anyone unwanted will be shredded to pieces in there." said Jean which Xavier nodded and took her to the computer terminal where the hard drives were situated.

"It only have the address in it. It said that this hard drive is the key to enter the mansion." He gave the address and hard drive to her. Jean looked confused for some time but nodded at it.

"I will take Harry there tomorrow. I do not want him to awake here. He may become afraid here with so many people here and his powers may become loose." Jean said.

"Okay. I will draw the paperwork that will make you his new guardian." Xavier said and Jean nodded in thanks.

"Jean I will come with you too."

"No Scott. Right now Harry needs all of my attention. His mind is in a very fragile state right now. If leave him for a single second it will shatter his mind."

"But-"

"No but Scott. I will call you later." With that she went to her new son's room.

The very next day she with still sleeping Harry went to the mansion that sinister said about. It is a very huge mansion like the Xavier Institute. At the gate she saw a slot like gap. It suspiciously the same size of the hard drive. When she inserted it inside the slot the screen on the upside blinked and then a red leaser like beam came and scanned her face and eyes. After it was done the face of the Sinister came in.

"If you are seeing this then you reached the Mansion Jean. The lower level of this mansion is similar to the X – Mansion. To enter the lower level just use the lift beside the kitchen and entered this hard drive to the main computer system. It will activate the whole mansion's security and training system. Good luck."

After it was said the screen went black and the hard drive came out. The door then opened and Jean went in. after situating Harry, who was still in coma right now to adjust with his powers and new freedom, in a room she went to the lift towards the lower level the main computer system.

After reaching there she again entered the hard drive into its slot. The computer rebooted and a female voice said "System rebooted. All system online. Jean Grey, Harrison Grey designated alpha level clearance. All security system and wards are active. Awaiting father instruction."

After the system were online the house was almost went out of phase. No one will even know that it was there until they were told about it either by Harry or Jean. Long distance away in Scotland, in the office of a certain manipulative old coot certain instruments were blown away. But he was not there as he was in his yearly ICW meeting. The destiny of Harry Potter now Harrison Grey just started.

 **END  
R&R.**


End file.
